


I.O.U

by Lazarusmycroft



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Moriarty returning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazarusmycroft/pseuds/Lazarusmycroft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate spin on Moriarty's return, Mary and John are not having a baby and Moriarty is causing a lot of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I.O.U

**Author's Note:**

> I have this really elaborate idea, so there will be plenty more to come. I hope you enjoy and I always love feedback!

John had been married to this woman for a few months now and he was pretty sure this wasn't how a happy marriage worked. For one, he felt certain that she had some major secret in her past that he wasn't aware of and he was positive that something was going on behind his back. Every time he tried to phone Sherlock, Mary would interrupt and put him off. If he tried to go and visit at Baker Street she would either accompany him, making it impossible to talk or she would distract him and he would end up not going. Most recently he walked in on her while she was on the telephone, it was the end of a conversation but he definitely heard some trigger words. The most important being "Moriarty", along with "meeting" and "plan of action". He had startled her and she quickly rang off and diverted any questions John asked. 

Later that same day John went out to do the shopping, he never made it to the market. He found himself currently trussed with a hood over his head and tossed unceremoniously into the boot of a car. He struggled at first and then his military training came back to him and he relaxed so as to have energy for later, he planned on needing it for his daring escape.

Having lost track of time in the darkness, john was startled when he was suddenly yanked roughly from the car and carried just as roughly by what felt like two sets of strong hands. Dumped on a cold, hard, concrete floor he grunted involuntarily. He was resolved to keep silent no matter what happened. He was going to get out of this.

One set of the same rough hands yanked him upright by the back of his jacket and put him painfully on what felt like a metal chair. He heard foot steps fading away and then there was just silence and cold, empty air. Straining his ears, he tried desperately to hear a sound, any sound at all that might indicate his whereabouts, nothing. Time stretched on and on, endlessly it seemed. His hands and feet, which were tied very tightly, began to go numb and he was sure that he couldn't survive much longer in this position, still he didn't make a sound. 

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, he could hear the faint click, click indicating a person approaching. Using his powers of deduction that he learned from his time with Sherlock, he could tell it was a man wearing dress shoes, and then his heart dropped to his stomach as he began to put all of the events of the past few months together. It could only be one person. Moriarty.

The hood was yanked roughly from his head and he had to blink several times in rapid succession just to make his eyes focus, his heart plummeted when he was finally able to make out the figure in front of him. He had held on to a tiny bit of hope that the man would not be Moriarty. He stood, grinning maniacally as he looked down on John, still tightly bound to the hard metal chair. 

John chuckled derisively and said sarcastically, "Doesn't anyone stay dead anymore?"

"What? And be BORING?" Moriarty was now standing right in front of John, within touching distance. "No, no Johnny boy, you see I've some unfinished business with your boyfriend. No need to look so puzzled, you know who I'm talking about." He walked around the chair once, slowly as he was speaking. "Aren't you just a teensy bit curious, John? About your -wife-? She's a good one, one of my very favorites." 

John tensed visibly at the mention of Mary. He did want to know, badly, but he wasn't going to give in to this psychopath. His jaw was clenched so tightly that he feared he might break it if he didn't loosen up soon, he just couldn't help it.

"You see, Mary Morstan is a fake, I'm sure Sherlock already knew that though, you weren't quite clever enough, but you don't see him any more do you? No, I thought not, she is good, very good. Well, I'll let you two sort that later. Mary has been working for me, John, she only ever got close to you in order to get to Sherlock. You see, I knew he was alive and out there somewhere, and who would he return to first and foremost upon coming back to London? None other than his lap dog, John Watson, he just can't stay away from you, can he? You're like one of his drugs." 

John was shaking visibly out of rage. Somewhere in his mind all he could do was shout mentally for Sherlock to please stay away, he knew Moriarty would have let him know that he had John and Sherlock would come rushing to save him. John was terrified for his best friend's safety. He closed his eyes briefly, to get his bearings and get his emotions under control, when he opened them Moriarty was almost nose to nose with him. At this proximity John was absolutely terrified by the man, his eyes were sunken and crazed, the white parts blood shot. His cheek bones jutted out of his face pulling his waxy skin taut. This was a man completely unhinged, the man who forced Sherlock to "jump" from that roof top was entirely sane compared to the man now standing here with John.

"I have spent the last three years searching for him and tracking him, I brought him back to London but I haven't had the...pleasure...of catching up yet, he has become...careful. So, I did the one thing that will ensure his turning up, he would never, ever abandon his John." 

 

"You're insane, you've absolutely lost your mind!" John shouted at the deranged man who in turn just stood grinning in that awful way. John suddenly felt those rough hands again, this time they had him by the hair and they yanked his head back, making his neck crack painfully. He bit down hard to stop himself screaming out. Once again Moriarty was right in his face, his breath hot on John's cold skin. 

"Do you want to know, John? How I did it, managed to not die from that bullet?" He stood up straight and began pacing again, but before he could begin speaking she came walking towards them from the other end of the warehouse. John had to close his eyes to stop from going out of his mind with fury. She stopped a few yards behind Moriarty and waited for him to turn around. 

"Well?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"Sorry sir, it's just, you have a phone call. It's...it's urgent." 

Exhaling dramatically he turned back to face John. 

"We will have to just continue our little chat later, who knows, maybe he will have turned up by then. He is sooooo predictable." He turned again and walked to the other end of the building, in the direction Mary had come from. John was left with whoever the thug was behind him and his "wife". 

He closed his eyes so as to not have to look at her, he just couldn't bear it. He felt her approach and he could tell that the thug who had been behind him had backed up a bit also. A few minutes of silence passed between them and he finally caved and opened his eyes to look at her. The woman repulsed him now, he once adored her, he once thought she was the only reason he didn't completely lose his mind while Sherlock was supposedly dead. This woman, standing here now, she positively repelled him.

"John, I truly am sorry. When I began the assignment I had never intended to feel anything for you, it was purely a job. Things changed and I had no control over most of what followed. I love you." 

John scoffed at that remark. "You love me? You LOVE ME!? Please, do me one favour, save it. I don't want to hear anything from you. If anything and I mean anything happens to Sherlock, Mary, I can promise you one thing. I will find you and I will kill you. Do you understand?" 

She stood silently staring down at him and for the first time he thought he actually glimpsed something like fear in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, John. What's done is done and I can't do anything to stop it now. I'm afraid Sherlock won't survive this time." 

She truly did look sorry about it, but it wasn't enough to quell John's rage. He lunged at her, still tied tightly to the chair, so all that happened really was him making a lot of noise and falling forward. He was grabbed painfully by his upper arm and dragged upright where he was promptly hit on the temple with the butt of a gun and he remembered no more.


End file.
